


Nothing Stays the Same

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fantrolls, Humanstuck, Multi, Petstuck, Show trolls, also a working title, bad trips, crabmom, dog show style competitions, this is an awful summary I don't want to give away too much I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula Pyrope has been a trainer for showtrolls ever since they had hit the main market. Working with Kurloz as her employer, she's never had a troll she couldn't train to their best and fittest. The very pinnacle of their breeds.<br/>When a new troll enters her set, will she be able to take on the first psionic yellowblood she's ever seen? Will The yellowblood be able to handle the exhausting world of performance? All the while, trouble churns beneath the surface of Mr. Makara's success, threatening many more than the pampered pets he has overseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters were written almost a year ago! I've been sitting on this fic since like December of 2013 or something I needed it to be posted. The chapters are likely to go through revision, but posting it now I figure will encourage me to get my rear in gear and finish the entire thing. This is currently being written longhand in a journal, and will be updated as it is typed and edited (there are at least 6 chapters already written). Thanks!

“Trolls are a curious thing, they have only been in common society for a few years, yet they’ve already become such an integral part of the pet industry.” He studied they young grub meticulously, “You said that his parents were domesticated?”

“Well, one was, and –uh- if you’ll recall, the other contributor was –uhm- st-straight from the island as far as we could tell. His potential for power is quite rare, though, even among Yellowbloods. It-ah should validate the pedigree…? One of the eggs from the clutch was adopted b-by Ms. Crocker herself!” the man was damn near trembling and wringing his hands anxiously, “...sir?”

There was a tense pause as the man stared into the tiny grubling’s eyes. It beamed toothily, and the human did as well, though it was less revealing.

“I shall take it.”

“Oh! Well, let me get-“ the attendant scrambled behind the counter for paperwork and supplies, “here is the certification, adoption papers, carrier, food unti-“

“Stop.” He held up a hand, the grub in the crook of his other arm, “I will send someone to retrieve it and its things later. Give me the papers.”

The attendant gingerly slid the form toward the man, who quickly scribbled “ Kurloz Makara.”  He set the grub back in the basket on the counter and adjusted his lapels.

“Thank you for your time, ‘Clay.’”

Clay waved his hand nervously at the back of the purple-clad customer’s suit, and looked down at the paper, then back at the grub. “…Mituna… man knows the native names…”

 

* * *

==>  Be the troll trainer

You rotate the key, and sigh as the engine calms.

“He didn’t have to be so rude,” You open the car door and do the best impression of your boss,    “If you please, the troll I hired you to train remains at the facility. Fetch it.”

You shudder, and check the business card again. The automatic doors let through the smell of cedar shavings and animal shampoo.

“Yo! Deuce! ‘Sup?”

There’s a clatter from the back room, “Latula? Hey long time no see! I didn’t hear you come in,” He shakes the end of a leash off his foot and rounds the counter. "Man, haven't heard that name in ages."

“My boss sent me in for a troll, didn’t know you even carried them!”

“Yeah, we’re really lucky that Crockercorp wanted to have us be a distributor. But how’s the other side of the counter?”

“Oh man they’re a joy, you’d love them. Thinking about taking one home one day?”

“I would, but I really can’t afford one right now…or like, you know, ever.”

“I hear ya, this is the closest I get, man. Know where the new lil dude is though?”

“Oh! One sec.” Clay ducks into the back room, and you busy yourself looking at the new shelf of red-spoon labeled products. You never thought his tiny shop would one day be under the thumb of the batterwitch too.

Clay returns with a wicker basket and blanket, and there it was.

 “He’s SO CUTE,” you reach for the grub, “Does he have a name yet?”

He looks at the paper, “Uhh, Mituna captor? He seemed like he really wanted it to sound like a Piexes pet."

"Can I hold him?"

 He nods, and you gently lift him from the basket to cradle him in your arms. “Oh man, he’s going to be sooo pretty when he pupates, right?”

 “I bet, but you never can know with trolls. Good genes at least. So are you gonna take...?” Clay fiddles with a bag in a supply stack.

 “Oh! yeah, did everything get paid for and stuff?”

 “Yeah, he just didn’t seem to want to take anything with him.”

 You set the grub back in his bedding, and heft the  TrollChow™: Grub Formula bag onto your shoulder, along with the rest of the packages in the stack.

 “You got all that?” 

 “Yup,” your voice is strained, “I’ll do two trips, no worries.”

 Bags are tossed into the trunk, and you return to swaddle the excited grub in his puppy blanket. 

 “Thanks again bro! Keep on rockin’, CD!”

 Clay waves at you both as you exit from behind the counter, and mutters to himself when you leave, “Don’t let Makara keep you down…”

 

* * *

You shut the hatchback on your car, and keep talking to the grub as you set him in the front seat, “that’s right, we’re gonna have tons of fun!”

The car engine comes to life, and Mituna giggles at the movement, horns sparking in red and blue. You lower your shades to see it clearer.

“Whoa, that’s...new.” You scritch the top of his head between the four orange spikes, and he purrs, like the chittering of a guinea pig mixed with a cicada. “You’re pretty special, ain’tcha kiddo?”

 He nestles into your hand, and looks up in confusion when you remove it to start driving.

"Sorry little man, road safety is nothing to sneeze at."

 This earns a sneeze from the grub, and you roll your eyes with a grin while you pull out from the parking space.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the mansion is a rather short one, and you chat one-sidedly with the young troll all the way. You figure the same rule applies to grubs as talking to human babies. Mituna seems to humor you by chittering and babbling in response. By the time you get home, he’s almost made a crater around himself out of blankets, and is looking mildly distressed from the ride. You had the chance to think a little bit, and came to the conclusion that he really needed to not be alone all the time. Psionics aside, he was just a b-  grub . Grub.

You take the key out of the ignition and pick him up to bounce him in your arms a few times, and he squeaks with glee.

The enormous wooden door opens to the dollish face of another woman.

“Hey Latula! Ooooooh is that the new troll?” She bounces up and down on her heels.

You nod, “‘S Kurloz back?”

“He’s in his study, but I can help you put stuff away if you want.”

“I really need to talk to him. I was thinking and I don’t think this little guy could stay in a box overnight without setting it on fire or something.”

“Huh? I dunno...Kurloz is really picky about his trolls, he’s not just gonna let his new grub go home with his trainer.”

But you knew that. Mituna wriggles in your arms and squeaks at Meulin, throwing red and blue sparks and rustling the blanket again.

“Oh so that’s what you meant by on fire! Haha, I get it!”

You ask again if she can possibly get Mr. Makara’s opinion, to which she runs up to the study, and leaves you on the doorstep.

Little Mituna, by this point, is clearly getting drowsy from all the excitement, and his little yellow eyes are drooping.

“It’s okay lil’ guy, we’ll have a nice bed for you soon,” you bounce him in your arms once.

Meulin peeks around the door a few minutes later, and ushers you inside.

Kurloz is seated in an armchair just inside, arms crossed.   
“You wish to take my property, already? I had expected better of you.”

“I didn’t mean for me to take him home, just presenting a problem.”

“And how do you suppose we  solve this problem, Miss Pyrope?”

“Well, if I were to stay the night in the kennels with him, he may be able to transition easier. Like putting a goldfish bag in the tank.”

Kurloz thinks, poker face firmly seated in his expression.

“I know we haven’t ever had grubs before, so I am merely asking that we consider the options,” you continue.

He points one finger just off of his elbow, “For what reason do you think that the grub is not able to handle himself alone?”

“He needs to be watched, he is only a baby, would you leave a newly adopted baby alone for the night, Kurloz?”

“Sass will get you nowhere closer to what you want.”

You clear your throat gently, “Apologies, sir.”

“Now, you have made a good case for yourself. But do not mistake my permissiveness as all-encompassing. You are not to leave the kennels during the night, and another handler must lock you in. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, sir. Thank you.”

Meulin signs with Kurloz briefly, and jumps away squealing in excitement. “Purrloz says I can join you!!”

The man in question bats her raised hand out of the air with a frown, and Meulin ends her jubilation with a sheepish smile.


End file.
